In order to enhance the convenience when using a portable electronic device such as a tablet, many relative peripheral devices presented on the market provide a supporting function or a keyboard inputting function. Between the tablet and the peripheral device, connectors or wireless transmitting could be used as the medium of data transmission. If a connector is chosen to be used for transmitting data, it has to be especially noted that 1. the connector must have a good contact; 2. the connector may break when connecting to the tablet.
However, the peripheral devices on the market now mostly have connectors disposed fixedly at the connecting point of the peripheral device and the tablet, and the connectors are mostly exposed to the outside of the device. If the peripheral device is not connected with the tablet, it may easily touch other objects, and when the peripheral device is connected with the tablet, it may be easily broken.
Therefore, a peripheral device and a portable electronic device using the portable electronic device are needed to solve the disadvantages of the prior arts.